User talk:AmaXdear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ghost-Hunt Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AmaXdear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:32, August 12, 2011 Ghost-Hunt Wiki Hi! I saw your message on the Adoption request page and I'm always more than happy to talk about Ghost Hunt. It was actually the first anime I ever watched, and it's really a great show. As a fellow fan of the paranormal, I think that the best part about Ghost Hunt is that it's less about cheap thrills and more about the mystery of psychic phenomena. The main character is an amateur assistant, Mai Taniyama, so the show starts off with the basics. Each case is definitely unique from the one before it, and it features the main characters (a team of ghost hunters and mediums) investigating various cases. Sometimes an actual ghost is involved, other times it's a human, but in every case there is something ghostly. The cases are solved with scientific reasoning and very interesting information about Japanese folklore. One of the greatest things about the series is the characters. They're from different religious backgrounds with different psychic abilities, so there's a lot of variety. Their personalities are all fully developed and there are great relationships between them. The series can go from funny to serious in a heartbeat, and all of the voice actors are fantastic--in the Japanese version, at least, English subtitled. I'm not a huge fan of the English dub, but both versions are available both on Hulu and YouTube. Sorry if I got to rambling! I've been editing the wiki itself too much... feel free to check it out if you want! ;) Or just leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. AmaXdear 00:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :It clearly has elements of Ghost in the Shell and Death Note in it. Intro and outro remind me of the Outer limits. I have now have watch the first 21 episodes of the 25. (Thank god they have a english audio version, can't stand reading while watching.) The first 3 parter was disapointing as it didn't have a ghost, but good for character development, tho the characters are very simple Anime character cliques in places. Most of the other stories in the series are pretty good, and keep you on the edge of your seat til the end. The only other major letdown was that Park episode, which was the worst and should have never been made. Still have the last 4 parter to watch, but well written episodes. Some minor issues with the main male lead which seemed to have lost his edge after the first two stories. Also, equipment side of the show seemed to be forgotten or thrown to the back of the process after the first two stories as well. Wish he'd given that more air time, as ghost hunter uses things like cameras and temperate gauges but there is more and he was lacking. :This wiki itself needs lots of work. Offhand, where are the episodes listed? also going into detail about the episodes will have to be done. All pages I've seen lack categories. You may want to sit down and come up with a category tree. (Blog on building a Category Tree at ThunderCats Wiki.) I can offer my abilities to help get a wiki logo made, and a background too. Front Page needs to be planned out with a new design. I can restart for you too, if you want me to. I suggest off hand a front like Superjail Wiki, with a small image slide show, character list, and a general Main links section. But its up to you what you want. Just suggestions. Anyways, hit up my talk page if you need anything. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks for the suggestions. I don't have an episode list yet; it's something I've been meaning to get to, but in the last few days I haven't had a chance to sit down and just edit non-stop, so I tried to focus on expanding the few pages we have first. Once I become an admin, I'm going to do a lot of work on the design elements, but it seems like I don't have the privelege for that yet. I'm also in the middle of finding other Ghost Hunt forums to advertise on, because I'm the only user who has edited anything since January. It may seem like it needs lots of work now, but when I joined two weeks ago, half of the character pages hadn't even been written on! :AmaXdear 16:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for taking the time to try to contact other contributors here... Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 19:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! The wiki for the new FUNimation anime, Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki), is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Ghost Hunt Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase the traffic flow between the two (we keep our affiliates list on the main page for everyone to see). Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) So, so, so sorry it took so long to get back to you! For some reason the e-mail got sent to my spam folder, so I completely missed it. Absolutely, we'd love to be affiliated with other FUNimation wikis! Our community is pretty small, but I'll get the word out in case anyone else wants to check out your fandom! AmaXdear (talk) 00:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Great! Here is the button we use for affiliates. Do you have one I can add to our mainpage? Gcheung28 (talk) 15:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I'll add that one to our mainpage; here's ours. AmaXdear (talk) 16:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply to comment~ Hey! Thanks for the talk comment ! (: It was fun helping out with Lin; him and Naru are my favourite characters. Even though I know Naru's true name and fake name I just can't not call him Naru.~ I really wish I knew why Lin was in England; do you know if the manga says anything about it? I never got to read it; only read up on it on internet pages. If you ever just want to chat then feel free to do so. Do you like any couples in Ghost Hunt? Honestly Misako I disliked a lot at the start but now I like her. I find her and John a sweet couple. <3 Monk I found the funniest character and good to give some comedy when needed.~ The series should of gone on longer; such a cliff hanger! Kanto Mint (talk) 20:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Question on Ghost Hunt? Hey !~ I was wondering if I could ask a big question? On Eugenes page of this site; it says Naru found his body; which is awesome. What confuses me....Naru closed the SPR after doing so? I know he went to Japan and made the SPR just to find his brother; but this makes no sense to me. I find it hard to believe most of all that Mai did not stand up for the SPR. Mai saw it as her family and I can not imagine her letting him close the SPR. Nor John or Monk. They spent a lot of time together; at least six months due to Christmas. Do you know how the others reacted to the SPR closing? Lin has no "purpose" now his was to help Naru; Mai goes back to a "normal" life; how can you after ALL of that? And everyone else? I can't believe the members would let Naru close it. Surely Eugene wouldn't want that they saved so many lives. Its okay for Naru; he can be a writer. But it effects everyone els. o-o Know anything? Please let me know. Thank you very much ! <3 Kanto Mint (talk) 21:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! :) Now I only know what people have said online about the Japanese version, and a fan translation that unfortunately I have lost... to my understanding, the series basically ends with Naru telling Mai that he's closing SPR and going back to England. They talk about Gene a little bit, and then he leaves. Presumably he continues to work with the original British SPR, but we really don't know anything about the other characters. I definitely don't think that they all just lose touch, and who knows, maybe if the series had continued, Naru would come back! ^^ In reference to your other comment--yeah, I always call him Naru in my head, too. If he doesn't object, I don't object. *shrugs* In terms of pairings, I'm a big fan of Bou-san/Yasuhara and Mai/Masako. This fandom doesn't really have a big selection of gay couples, but that's just my preference. :) AmaXdear (talk) 02:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Naru should of gone back to the UK. He works best with the Japanese SPR. Not the British one. Though it also ruins any Naru shippings I hope he'd return. I can't picture him leaving the SPR he created; they're the best team. As for shippings Bou x Ayako I like and Lin x Mai. Heck do I know why. XD So you're not alone on an odd shipping. 13:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello!!! Hi! It's been a while! I added a template for the infobox.. I tried it here.. I plan to apply it to all characters' infobox.. I hope that's fine.. If you dislike the template, you can always undo it and delete the template.. Actually, I'd like to add another template.. I see it in other wikis.. the Quote Template.. If that is okay.. If not, well, it's fine.. Merry Christmas! Yume.kz (talk) 01:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Yume.kz Ghost Hunt Fanon Some time in the near future, or even as near as 5-10 days, I am planning to make a fanon wikia dedicated to Ghost Hunt. I noticed no one has done this, and I want to do it. I am wondering if you be willing to cooperate and help if I do ever make one. I hope we can make it, because Ghost Hunt is cool like bow ties! I await your reply (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 03:32, May 25, 2017 (UTC))